The Prophet ((El Profeta))
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: En los tiempos cuando los ancestros caminaban entre los trolls, había uno que siguió al elegido y que prometió llevar su palabra a todos los rincones del universo, el Profeta de la Verdad nos habla de su vida resumida mientras el cadalso lo espera.


**The Prophet**

Te despiertas y preguntas ¿Qué día es? Ohhh claro… te van a ejecutar, todo por querer seguir aferrado a lo que crees, pero eso es lo bueno, es mejor morir creyendo en lo que quieres que vivir creyendo lo mismo que los demás, es hora de recapitular tu vida.

Naciste hace 57 ciclos solares alternienses ((117 años terrestres)) en una cueva fría, tu lusus, un fénix, te cuido durante gran parte de tu vida pero apenas medio ciclo después el muere consumido con el fuego y te dijo que volvería, pero nunca te dijo cuándo, pasaste 5 ciclos y medio solo, pero una voz te cuido, alguien llamado "El Emperador" te inspiro confianza y amor, en soledad absoluta te dedicaste a las artes de la guerra en el dia y a los antiguos textos de la antigua fe troll en las noches, y asi pasaste ese tiempo

Pero bueno, en fin, tus amigos han venido a verte por última vez, tu viejo amigo The Archiver, cuanto compartías de intereses con él, el gusto por los libros principalmente; The Unbroken que fue la que más te quiso y quizás la mejor amiga que hayas tenido y The Untouchable, que sentía algo por ti, quizás te amaba pero no sabes más.

Al seguir caminando hacia el cadalso le preguntas al verdugo cuanto tardara esto, él no te contesto, así que seguiste recordando tu pasado, en donde ibas…

Cuando dejaste la colmena l cumplir 6 ciclos te uniste al ejército, demostraste talla de guerrero y te armaron caballero por tu valor, pero sentiste que tu vida le faltaba algo, no sabías que era pero lo sentías, dejaste el ejército cuando cumpliste un ciclo de servicio, decidiste volver a casa, pero fue en el camino cuando tu vida dio un giro de 360 grados

Fue ahí cuando conociste al ser que transformo tu vida y te convirtió en lo que ahora eres, no recuerdas su nombre pero le conocían como The Singless, el predicaba contra el hemospectrum y la esperanza de un mundo mejor, tu tímidamente te acercaste y querías saber de él, tú le dijiste tu nombre y el simplemente te sacudió el pelo y te dijo que eras un buen muchacho, no sabes cómo describir aquel momento cuando lo conociste, solamente decidiste seguirlo y así fue, sentiste que tu vida había cambiado… para siempre

Regresando, ya sales del túnel y miras como un grupo de trolls te mira y al frente esta quien te aprehendió y ha decidido que mueras este día, tus amigos están entre la multitud, Untouchable no quiso verte así, así escondió su cara llena de lágrimas en el regazo de Archiver, Unbroken temía que no volverías y tenía razón.

Mientras te acercabas a la columna donde se te iba a ejecutar, recordaste un poco más de tu pasado…

Pasaste tiempo con Singless, escuchando sus palabras y dándole atención, pero un día eso termino, lo ejecutaron, al escuchar su discurso final tu corazón se sintió roto, el hombre que cambio tu vida ahora estaba muerto, no podías soportar como su madre, conocida solo como The Dolorosa lloraba su muerte, un rato después lloraste en sus pies y juraste que llevarías sus enseñanzas a todos los trolls del universo, que las buenas nuevas habían llegado para quedarse, te levantaste y decidiste de inmediato cumplir tu promesa.

Pasaron los años y anduviste de pueblo en pueblo, de lugar en lugar, adonde fueses tu les hablabas de Singless y de lo que te enseño y dijo, pero también recordaste tus momentos de cuando eras un caballero, todas esas cosas hicieron que crearas alguna nueva religión (hoy en día conocida como El Culto Guerrero), tu mezclabas las enseñanzas de Singless con la vida y el modo de ser de un caballero, les dijiste que los héroes merecen ser recordados por lo que hicieron, que es mejor morir de pie que vivir arrodillado, etc.

Se puso a llover y de momento tu ejecución se pospuso, te sentaste junto con el verdugo y el simplemente te dio un vaso de agua que claro rechazaste, al ver las gotas de agua que caían del cielo seguiste recordando un poco de tu pasado…

Mientras viajabas en un navío rumbo a otras tierras donde predicar, un barco apareció y empezó a atacar tu navío, ¿Qué podías hacer al respecto? Nada, porque apenas ibas a tomar una espada te cayó un trozo de madera y quedaste inconsciente. Más tarde despertaste en una sala y una troll con un ojo como el de araña, eras su prisionero y terminarías a su lado por… no se… unos años, le preguntaste donde estabas y ella en vez de responderte eso te dijo su nombre, un nombre que jamás olvidaras: Mindfang.

Y así pasaste al lado de la Marquesa unos 20 ciclos, pero no todos como su prisionero, eras el espectador de sus batallas, los saqueos a otros barcos y otras cosas, pero un dia tú la viste junto a un altasangre llamado Dualscar, ella discutía con él por un rato y después entro a tu celda llorando, quería desahogarse con alguien, no encontró mas ser que tú, entonces decidiste no solo ser su prisionero, te convertiste en su confidente, consejero, en su amigo. Y asi paso el tiempo, cuando ella estaba alegre tu celebrabas con ella, cuando ella tenía una duda o quería asegurarse de que un ataque o plan funcionara tú le dabas consejo, cuando ella se enojaba tú la calmabas aunque terminases ganándote una patada en el tentáculo o una bofetada con cortadas hechas con las uñas de aquella y cuando ella lloraba tú le dabas tu regazo para que se desahogara y la consolabas, una amistad algo rara, pero inolvidable.

Seguía lloviendo por un rato hasta que la lluvia ceso, el verdugo decidió esperar a que parte del lugar donde te ejecutaran se secara, una Untouchable muy triste decidió acercarse a ti y te dijo que su vida no sería la misma si tu faltabas, le dijiste que no llorara, que se volviese fuerte, te dio un rápido beso y triste se fue adonde los demás, después de ese triste momento volviste a recordar…

Pasaste 20 ciclos al lado de Mindfang, hasta que un tal Summoner apareció y ella con un poco de tristeza te dejo en libertad, antes de irte le dijiste que fuese feliz y le agradeciste por todos esos años con ella, le abrazaste y te fuiste, después pasaste el resto de los ciclos volviendo a hacer lo que hacías antes, predicar, pero un dia cometiste la acción de blasfemar contra la Condesa, te apresaron, flagelaron y torturaron, pasaste un ciclo de tu vida en prisión, durante tu juicio te declararon culpable y te condenaron a la pena de muerte.

¿Y ahora dónde estás? Pues ya estas subiendo las escaleras para que te encadenen a la columna, es la Condesa misma quien ha de quitarte la vida, en el último parpadeo toda tu vida pasa por tus ojos, ahí descubriste que por fin habías cumplido tu propósito en la vida, podías morir en paz y sabias que habría otros que harían lo mismo que tú, es la hora del adiós, la lanza de Condesa ahora atraviesa tu carne y corazón, sonríes antes de morir y dices "Se ha de cumplir lo que ha de cumplirse" cierras lo ojos y te vas al otro mundo, todo acabo, todo empieza.


End file.
